


Pizza

by wanabi



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/pseuds/wanabi
Summary: Animorphs food porn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> Ashling I'm sorry about your DNWs but I had to put in A for PIZZA and P for PIZZA and S for SPINACH and...you know. So I thought I'd try to fix it by skipping that symbol amidst d and f!

I am known as Alan Fangor. This is a human-sounding alias, as I am now human. Using a _Frolis_ manipulation, I got a bunch of DNA from grown adult humans and now will stay in this form for as long as I am living.

This has pros and cons. Cons: I must turn around to look at who is approaching from my back, I can't just pivot my stalks to look at all horizons. I can't fight or kill anybody with my tail.

Pros: I'm not fighting gross slugs or Taxxons or Hork-Bajir in such a way that I would want to kill anybody with my tail. I can put food in a "mouth."

A mouth is a fantastic human organ. With it, you can put food, not just grass but also "fruit" or "candy" or "milk" or "pizza" in your body to nourish you. I am particularly fond of pizza. Not just shallow, thin-crust pizza, but tall, rich, tasty spinach pizza in a thick dish. Oh, what joyful flavors! Oh, what a satisfying crunch! To dip a strand in tomato pulp and absorb it into my human throat! To jab with my fork at doughy crust! To savor such a triumph of culinary art!

I miss much about my scoop and my first posting aboard ship. I miss my mom and my dad and my own grass. But on this human world, not only did I marry a bold and loyal woman, not only do I guard an orb of awful capability from hands and paws of many an army that would call upon it to do ill, but I also can fill my mouth with spinach pizza. And this is my world's most glorious talking point.


End file.
